Endeavor Catches a Chicken
by sgtwist
Summary: Basically Hawks turn into a chicken, seeks Endeavor's help and causes mischief for him. SPOILERS! for anime watchers. This story takes notes from the Endeavor Agency Arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I was inspired by another fanfic and the trope of turning characters into animal and the shenanigans that comes it way. I had this idea in my head for about a month but was too lazy to actually write it out since I need some creativity. Not a slash. I don't want to start a civil war. This story might spiral out of control real fast but I had fun writing this. I'm still new to writing fanfic game so keep that in mind. English conventions prepare to be broken. Also prepare for characters to act out of character!**

**I hope y'all enjoy.  
**

Endeavour catches a chicken

Enji was at his agency, in his office, at his table, on his laptop when it happened. He was in the middle of typing up a report when he heard something scratching at his window. He was weirded out since he's all the way up on the 42nd floor in a skyscraper! He cautiously got out of his seat and begin to approach the big window as it creaked open. He looked around outside the window and scratched his beard as he doesn't see anyone.

CLUCK!

"Waah!" Enji fell backwards, startled as he sees a tiny red blur swooped into his field of vision and made a beeline for his face. Reflexively, he scooted back and activated his quirk as he put his hands out to defend himself from the little creature trying to peck at his eyeballs out flapping his wings erratically slapping his head and making angry-bird noises.

Irritated, Enji reached out and caught the small thing trying his best not to crush it. The tiny feathery body struggled desperately against his fingers, shrieking at him. "How did a chicken fly all the way up here?" he muttered. He brought the chicken a bit closer to his face. "There's something _familiar_ about this chicken but I just can't put my finger on it."

The chicken froze and stared at him almost like it understood what it said. It had an incredibly piercing glare. "Did someone put eyeliner on a chicken?" he chuckled as he tried to rub it off the chicken's eyes. It flinched up causing Enji to stop and instead began to lightly pet its back and it started to scream as he reached for its tail feathers. "Woah! I won't hurt you!" he exclaimed as he tried to comfort the chicken. "Maybe I will keep this one as a pet" he muttered as he sits it in his lap and continue to stroke its back. It begins to coo. 'Cute...I guess?' Enji thought.

He gets up and carries the chicken in his arms to his desk and begins working again on his report on his laptop after letting it rest comfortably in his lap. It sits up and begins to bob its head at the laptop as Enji types in his password which turned out to be Shoto's birthday. "You won't tell anyone my password right?" It shakes its head no causing Enji too feel a bit unnerved as he feels that this chicken is somewhat intelligent, he shakes his off thinking it's just a coincidence.

Enji begins to open up the Hero Network app and he got a notification saying Hawks' agency is requesting some assistance since they have no clue where their boss is. "Ooh. That doesn't sound good." He accepts the offer. "Well, I kind of like Hawks, surprisingly. And it's not like he's working as a double agent or anything" he chuckles. The chicken starts to freak out internally and starts shuddering. "Aw..what's wrong?" At that, the chicken begins to make a _peculiar_ face. "Man, are we sure we haven't met _before _chicky?" Enji rebuts as he cringes at the nickname he gave the chicken. It begins to nods his head.

Enji couldn't help but begin to laugh...he never laughed so hard in his life. It begins to unnerve his sidekicks hearing him laugh so loud from his office. They're too afraid to check. He sighs and wipes a tear from his eye but stiffens as he notices the chickens is still nodding his head. He shudders as the truth hits him like a truck.

"HAWKS?!" he yells as he starts to fall backwards with both him, his chair and his chicken. As if on cue the door slams open with Moe Kamiji (aka Burnin...one of Endeavour's sidekick) screaming "HELLO?! HELLOOO?! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT IN HERE BOSS?!" She looks around the room surveying the situation. "A chicken?!" she asked. "Wahh! Why is there a chicken in here?"

Enji was about to answer her but he noticed the chicken, supposedly Hawks, shake his head no. Possibly for the first time in his life, he stutters "Ehhh...it probably came in from the window or something." (that's the truth) "It's basically harmless." (that's a lie) 

Kamiji knew something was off but she didn't press for more info. "I can handle it" she said. But Enji quickly shoot her idea down yelling out "No!" and quickly calms down as not draw suspicion "I _will _handle _it_." Kamiji nods and turns around and goes off to finish her duties "Well...if you say so."

Enji wipes off the sweat building up on his head. He's been stressed out with the turn of the events happening lately. 'I swear this _man_ will be the end of me' he thought.

He begins to had to weird gut feeling. Almost like he's being _watched_. He doesn't feel safe. But is going home really any better? Perhaps, it would be too suspicious to break his routine...well for now. It's getting late and normally he would go home and have dinner in his office as he finishes up work.

He picks up his cell phone and calls Fuyumi. "Pick up. Pick up. Pick up." he chants as his phone begins to dial. What seems to feel like forever, she finally picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey uh...um sweetie? (he cringed at the pet name he never used before) were gonna have a special guest with us tonight."

"Ooh! Should I prepare more food? I will get the dining room ready."

"Wait. That won't be necessary. You will see." he hangs up.

Fuyumi looks down on her phone is bewildered and worried by his father's tone, 'he sounded so nervous'. She shudders thinking if a villain got to him or something after all her father must have made a lot of enemies over the years. She decides to call Shoto, who was at his dorm at the moment with friends.

**A/N: This felt like a good stopping point. It was weird trying to break past my usual 500 word count.**


	2. Mansion

**Author's Note: Watch this story never end or something. I decided to stop being a chicken and released this chapter already since I wrote it the same time as the first chapter. I also added some more minor things at the last minute. Also, please review! Love you guys. I also re-edited this after cringing with so many spelling mistakes after I posted this.**

**P.S: My teacher is gonna yell at me for my lack of parallelism in the grammar. I'm sorry.**

Shoto was just minding his business having his favorite meal, cold soba, until his phone started to vibrate. He picked up his phone and pull it closer to his ear.

"Ello?" talking with his mouth full. He almost choked and spit his food out and slammed the table as Fuyumi explains what's going on. He quickly puts on his jacket and gets the hell out of dorm. He knows his father would never bring any "special guests" over.

"Shoto? What's wrong?" Izuku asked as he passed Shoto.

Shoto stopped his tracks and explain. "Something's about go down at home! I can feel it!"

Suddenly, a door is slammed open. "Oi! Can't you extras go FIVE minutes without starting any trouble? DAMN!" the blond said right before he clicked his tongue.

Shoto tried to explain the situation in more detail to both Izuku and Bakugou.

"Family Drama? I'm in." Bakugou said with a smirk.

"Even if we take the train I don't we can get home in time" Shoto said as the three made their way outside.

"Tch. Leave it to me extras!" Bakugou said as forcibly hold onto to the two unsuspecting boys.

"Wait, Kacchan! You're gonna get us into-TROUBLE AGAIN!" Deku yelled as Bakugou begins to blast them off into the air.

Bakugou must had done a magic trick or something because in a blink of the eye they made it to the train station. They took 3 trains and a bus and then cab and started running off past the Todoroki's mansion's gates in 15 minutes.

Shoto panicked as he already sees his dad's sports car in the driveway. It seemed their efforts were done in vain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Time for a point of view change and flashback. Brought to you by Deku's journal.**  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Enji made his way to his car, and opens the door with one and with a chicken. Out of nowhere, a reporter come out of nowhere. Enji panics and works faster to get inside the car.

"Wait sir, I just have a couple of questions, please." They paused.

"Why do you have a chicken? Is it a new mascot? For dinner? A pet?"

This caused the chicken shriek. Enji began to roll down his window and slipped the reporter some cash and shushed them.

"If you can keep this hush hush, you can come by later for a full blown interview. Okay?" he winked.

The reporter gladly accepted the bribe and interview offer and went along their merry way.

He sighed, buckled up and started the engine. Before pressed the pedal to the metal, he thought he should probably buckle up the chicken. After a good 10 minutes, the Enji lost the battle. The chicken just doesn't wanna be buckle down.

"Hawks...please behave...please, I'm begging you." The chicken seemed to like the sound of that and obliged.

Eventually, Enji pulled up to his mansion and the security guard at the gate let him in.

'Is that a chicken in the car?' the guard thought as the car passes by.

Before Enji could even reached for the door handle Fuyumi open the door.

She looks around and asks "Um. Where's the guest?"

Enji(holding Hawks behind him presents the chicken to Fuyumi.

"A CHICKEN?!" she almost faints. Fortunately Enji caught her in time with his other arm. Hawks jumped out of Enji's grasps and begins to sit on Fuyumi who in turn wraps her arms around him. "

Aww it's warm and soft." she chuckled. She sits up and pets it. "So I guess this chicken is our guest? Is it a pet? I thought we couldn't have pets."

Enji frowns understanding what she _meant_.

"Well this is a special case." he grins. After he explained the situation to Fuyumi she changed her mind about bringing the chicken to her class, well for now.

"I don't like that mischievous look on her face." Enji said looking all confused and concerned.

BAM BAM BAM

Enji panicked thinking who could be at the door.

"Fuyumi, hide him." he mutters and motioned.

He cautiously yet quickly went to open the door to Bakugou almost blowing up the door with Izuku trying to hold him back and Shoto off to the side.

"Hello? OH! The interns?!"

He looks to side "Shoto?" he calls.

He opens up the door wider and wonders

"Well. What are you guys doing here?"

Shoto is weirded out by the idea of Enji opening up his own door.

"W-Where's Fuyumi ?" Shoto asked nervously.

"Man. I should had told Fuyumi to make extra food." Enji said as he put his hand on his hips.

"Well, what are you waiting for come in!" he said with a genuine smile.

The boys enter the house and admiring how nice the house looks from the inside. (Of course except for Shoto)

"I'm gonna go freshen up but you two can go to the kitchen to get a snack or something."

Before he heads up the stairs, he yelled out but in a sweet voice "Fuyumi, we got Shoto's friends are here!"

Fuyumi immediately came rushing out of the pantry where she was hiding in so she can listened in on the conversation while holding her hand over the chicken's beak praying it won't cluck or something.

Shoto understands why Fuyumi called. He's been acting out of character lately hopefully for the best.

Before long, Enji changed into his civilian clothes and made his way down to the dining room. Everyone was seated down just waiting to be served since the pot of the table smelled so good.

"Its okay, Dad. I made some extra food, just in case."

Enji grinned but soon panicked when he realized something was wrong and blurted out "Where's the chicken?!"

He paused realizing what he just said. Shoto flinches.

"I mean...you know _who_?"

"Oh..._him_. I will go find him. He's probably in the pantry or something." Fuyumi said as she gets up out of her seat.

Shoto is wondering who's this guest is if he is trusted enough to be wandering around the house in the pantry no less.

Enji sits down at the table. He goes and grab the Izuku and Katsuki's hands who hesitated at first but gave in anyways.

"I wish you guys haven't came over. Now you're probably in danger." he said as he tightens the grip on their hand.

They all gasp.

"Father. What. Did. You. Do?" Shoto demanded a stern tone.

CLUCK

"Um. What was that?" Izuku asked nervously.

CLUCK

They also hear some wings flapping and a bit of screaming. They begin to sweat bullets. 

"Fuyumi? You alright out here" Enji asked.

CLUCK

Fuyumi came rushing into the dining room stumbling over as the chicken fly out her arms onto the table causing the kids to jump out of their seats.

"That's what he meant by chicken?!" they yelled in _unison_.

'Creepy' Enji thought. He shudders.

Shortly, Fuyumi got up. "Well, Dad...explain it to them."

After Enji explained what had happened however he wasn't expecting their reactions. Bakugou started laughing and clapped his hands. Izuku's head was spinning trying to figure out if Hawks' quirk mutated or something.

'How can someone turn into a chicken? How would that work as quirk.' But he subconsciously muttered this out loud and it began to creeped everyone out, even the chicken. On the other hand, Shoto was surprised but quickly went back to his chill self like it was a typical taco tuesday night.

Now they started asking him the REAL questions.

"How did this happen Hawks?"

"Why can't you speak?"

"Did a villain do this to you?"

They bombarded Hawks with so many questions so he couldn't help but just shriek at them in a super high pitch that caused everyone to quickly cover their ears with their hands and groaned due to the pain in the ears. Except Bakugou who just been adapted to loud sounds due to his quirk.

"Let's try one question at the time and yes or no questions since he seems to only be able to answer yes or no questions by shaking his head." Enji suggested.

"Can you speak?"

Hawks shaked his head no and clucked. They can't help but find this amusing much to Hawks' dismay.

"Did a villain do this to you?"

"Can I blow them up?" Bakugou asked while everyone ignored him.

Hawks shaked his head yes at first but then he shakes his head no. He seems confused.

"Did a civilian to do this to you?"

"Can I blow them up too?" Bakugou asked again. Everyone is secretly amused by this behavior.

Hawks shaked his head yes enthusiastically. What a relief to hear it wasn't a villain doing.

"Did their quirk get out of control and you tried to help them?"

Hawks shaked his head yes enthusiastically almost like he's proud of himself.

"Are you really Hawks?"

The chicken clucked. But it wasn't a definite yes or no answer.

"He has a name you know. Maybe that will help?" Fuyumi pointed out.

Everyone nodded but then stiffen up not knowing what Hawks' true name is. "What is Hawks' name?"

"Come on nerd. We all know you know practically everything about heroes. So tell his name?" Bakugou threatens.

However, Izuku begins to blush and begins to play with his hands nervously. He begins to stutter.

"Ooh for pete's sakes!" Bakugou yells.

"Useless Deku." he muttered as he crosses his arms and looks off to the side pretending he doesn't know him.


	3. A Road Trip?

**A/N: I think I got writer's blocks or something so I ran away from my fanfics. I was attempted to write 10 other stories without finishing the ones I already started. I got frustrated writing this because I had no clue to write dialogue and have multiple things going in the surroundings at the same time. It looked easier in my head. I have been struggling for hours rewriting and deleting pages of content and starting over. **

**Somehow, this chapter became a 'Todoroki Family and Friends' semi-crack fic.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hey. Don't worry it. I bet you could just google it or something," Fuyumi suggested.

'This is why Fuyumi is now my new favorite child. She's so smart. Unlike Shoto who's been wasting time not using his fire quirk while fighting,' Enji thought.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Enji asked nervously rubbing the nape of his neck.

Everyone nodded. Even the chicken.

He blushed madly and tries to hides his face in the table in an attempt to cope with feeling embarrassed.

'I didn't even know he could blush,' Fuyumi and Shoto both thought.

"O-okay…" Izuku said getting back on the task at hand.

" Hah. I'm glad I came. This family is hilarious!" Bakugou said with a smirk on his face and swings his legs on the table scooting back to relax in the chair.

"NO! Kacchan! Your mom would kill you if she hears you been putting your feet on the table again," Izuku scolds him nervously.

"Tch." Bakugou clicked his tongue and returned back to his former position.

"Fine," he said crossing his arms.

"Actually, I don't mind," Enji said, shocking not only Fuyumi but also Shoto.

'This man is an imposter. _He_ would never let us do stuff like this.' Shoto thought as he glared at this strange man.

"What?" Enji gestured shyly defensively.

Shoto just deadpans him as he always does.

"Okay. It looks like Hawks name is K-" Izuku mumbled.

"Wait, can I call you by your first name, I don't want to be rude or anything." Izuku stammered.

The chicken nodded.

CLUCK

"Okay. His name is Keigo Takami," Izuku reported.

The chicken began to nod his head up and down almost like he like the sound of his name.

"Well, I guess that proves it," Enji reasoned.

"So um, let's eat!" Enji quickly blurted out.

"Wait! What is Hawks gonna eat?" Fuyumi asked

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Enji confessed.

The chicken drops its jaw after hearing this. It feels neglected.

"I mean...I made some chicken. But I don't know if it's a good idea for a chicken to have some even though if its a human stuck inside a chicken body." Fuyumi responded.

"Hold on, let's go on a little road trip," Enji said with a mischievous smile.

"Wait, what?" Shoto blurted out, nearly falling out of his seat. He caught his attention.

"Actually, I don't think its safe for anyone to be by themselves so let's all go together,"

"Wait, what?" Shoto said again still confused and bewildered.

"To the store!" Enji said as he got up out his seat and pointed towards the garage.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Shoto screamed.

"Chickens are omnivores and we need to stack up on groceries anyways," Enji chuckled.

Shoto and Fuyumi began to sweat bullets. Their old man has finally lost it.

"But, what about dinner?" Fuyumi asked, leaning in closer.

Enji paused before saying "We will get some take-out or something on the way,"

Fuyumi just sits there shocked.

Enji gets out of his seat and said "Hold on! I need to get my keys and my jacket. Let's all go out through the garage."

Everyone else hesitantly got out of their seat, keeping eye contact and communicating with each other through their eyes about how bizarre this is the situation is and follow Enji to the garage door.

He opens the door up and both Izuku and Bakugou are in awe in how nice the garage looks.

Bakugou whistles at the luxury car and claps his hands. "DAMN! Mr. Todoroki how do you afford this on a hero salary?"

"Hero discount and my good credit score." Enji responded with a smirk.

'_I may or may not be in debt_. Shoto better become a hero fast or something and pay off his daddy's debt.' Enji thought, making sure to not say it out loud this time.

Enji presses one of the key buttons and the car starts to beep signaling its open.

Everyone gets in with Enji being the driver of course. Fuyumi in the seat next to him holding onto the chicken and Izuku, Bakguou and Shoto sitting in the back in that order.

The garage begins to open.

The trio began to look at each other still trying to gasp onto the situation.

The car begins to beep again indicating someone didn't put on their seatbelt.

"Um, guys?" Enji said.

"Kacchan!" Izuku said.

"If you fly out of the window due to a sudden stop or something I don't want your mom to fight me when her baby ends up in the hospital for letting you not wear your seatbelt." Enji scolds jokingly.

"She would probably kill both you and Kacchan!" Izuku replied.

Enji chuckled nervously.

'He's joking. Right? RIGGHHT?!' he thought while he begins sweats bullets.

"Tch. FINE!" Bakugou bawled, grudgingly putting on his seatbelt.

The car stops beeping.

"Let's roll.' Enji said.

Shoto cringes at him acting like a Dad who bowls on the weekends with his friends and tells terrible dad jokes.

"Tch"

'Did I just jinx it? Nothing will surprise me anymore at this point,'

(Or will it?)

At some point, Hawks began to fall asleep on Fuyumi's lap.

'Aww' Fuyumi thought while petting the feathers on his back.

Enji turned to the side and said "They always say this man is too fast for his own good"-he paused-"The man's so quick. He _fast_ asleep."

It took them a moment but they began to chuckle at his dad joke.

Shoto couldn't help but smirk. But quickly forces a frown and shakes his head.

'It's not like the joke was funny or anything. Baka!' he thought, with a small blush forming on his face.

He pulled out his phone and realized he should tell someone where he is.

Soon the car reached the gate at the front of the house. The security guard waved at Enji causing Enji to do the same back.

'So I guess they have a pet chicken now for some reason. I always knew this family was weird' the guard thought.

"So um, where do you guys wanna eat?" Enji asked.

"I like spicy food. As long as its spicy I will eat it!" Bakgou replied.

"I-I like Katsudon" Izuku stuttered.

"Cold Soba. Cold just like a my heart" Shoto added.

"I'm not too picky so I'll have whatever they're having." Fuyumi replied.

Enji smirked.

"I know just the _place_." he said making a turn onto the main street leading to the highway.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

. **Time Skip Brought to You By Aizawa's Sleeping Bag**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

They ended up going to a family diner.

"Wait, are we allow to bring pets inside?" Fuyumi asked holding Hawks still sleeping

"Tch. I'm the number one hero who's gonna stop me." Enji chuckled.

They finally made their way inside and grabbed a table.

"Can I get your order-" the young waitress tried to ask before dropping her notepad.

"OH MY GOD ENDEAVOR?!" she yelled while blushing.

Enji sent a charismatic smile and a wave her way.

The waitress couldn't help but blush harder. Enji picked up her notepad and hands it back to her.

"It's okay. Take your time. We have all night." Enji said with a warm smile.

"Okay! Umm,"-she froze-"why is there a chicken here?"-she turned back to Enji-"We don't really allow animals inside our diner".-she looked down to think and looks back to Enji-"but since it's you it's okay." the waitress replied while nervously playing with her fingers.

"Wait, can I get your autograph?" she asked while passing over her notepad over for him to sign.

"Sure-"

"Oh. My. God. Can we get something to eat please?"-Enji quickly signs the notepad and passed it back to the waitress.-"I'm starving!" Bakugou groaned.

"Oh. Um, sorry"-she flipped her notepad to a new page and takes out her pen ready to write-"can I please take your order? What do you want to drink?" she asked.

"Y'all got some Orange soda?" Izuku asked.

Bakugou dropped his jaw surprised that Deku rudely ordered before him.

'Who the hell does he think he is?' he thought.

"Lemon soda...Please." Bakugou responded with a grin.

Izuku gasped and dropped his jaw as he never heard Kacchan say please in his whole entire life he knew him.

'His mom would be proud.' Izuku said with his eyes beginning to tear up.

"Can I get a milkshake?" Shoto asked.

"Okay." the waitress responded jotting the order down.

"Can I get a milkshake too?" Fuyumi asked

"What about you, Sir?" the waitress asked.

"OH. Um."-he paused to collect his thoughts-"how about pink lemonade for me"-he paused to think again- "and some water for the chicken?" Enji blurted out, quickly.

"Okay. So what do you guys want to eat?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Time Skip Brought to You By Aoyama's Belt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"I'm not gonna lie the food was good." Bakugou insisted.

"Sorry to cut the time short but I wanna see if we can snag some fruits, grains or whatever for Hawks to keep him happy." Enji said as he puts grocery bags in the trunk.

Everyone settle down in the car letting their leftovers from the diner rest on whatever space they could find.

Izuku's phone starts ringing.

"Eh hello?" Izuku mubled.

"Problem Child." a familiar voice replied.

"Oh-Hi, Aizawa-sensei," Izuku responded trying to sound innocent.

"Did you guys leave school?"

"Yes,"

"Without telling anyone?"

"Yes?"

"Even after you guys got house arrested?"

"..."

Izuku sweats nervously.

"Wait, hold on give me the phone," Enji suggested.

Izuku passed his phone to Enji.

"Hello?" Aizawa asked

"Hi. This is Endeavor speaking-Shoto's father,"

"Why do you have my children?"

"Did you mean"-Enji gasped-"MY children?"

"Wait, what?"

"They're _my_ children now. Mine. I fed them. They follow me around. I basically imprinted on them at this point."

Aizawa felt like he lost brain cells. He has no clue what's going on.

"Can they spend the night? Please." Enji begged in a cutesy voice.

"..."

Silence

"Wait, are you really gonna make me sign paperwork? How dare you!" Aizawa chuckled.

"Pass the phone back to Izuku," Aizawa commanded

"Yes?" Izuku said

"You know why I'm calling?-he paused- I just want to make sure you guys are safe. I care for you guys...you know. Okay... Problem Child?" Aizawa said

"Okay," Izuku stuttered.

"Aww. He _is_ a big softie," Bakguou said with a smirk, wiggling in his seat with his hands behind his head.

"Also, I will mark you guys tardy if you are late tomorrow. No excuses. Go to bed early." Aizawa warned and advised.

"O-Okay. Night."

"Night."

Aizawa hanged up.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm scared for the ending of the fanfic. If there will be one. I just let my creative juices flow and I keep the writing that looks good. I'm sorry for breaking so many narrative writing rules, I'm a noob.**


End file.
